


Watching Them Watching Back

by saturni_stellis



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: (Kinda....), Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: “Was I in it?”“In what?”“Your dream. You were making the most lovely noises.”
Relationships: Graham Chapman/Terry Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Watching Them Watching Back

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really think about when this was set, but probably early Flying Circus-era. I love the idea that Graham and Terry had a kind of unspoken thing between them that was maybe something between mutual admiration and mutual sexual desire. Anyway this doesn't go very deeply into that, it was just an excuse for me to write something porny involving these two!

He wasn't sure what it was that woke him.

But as he slowly came to, aware that he wasn't in his own bed (or his own country for that matter) the distant sound of music vibrated through the floor, and by the window, the shadow of someone sitting quietly watched him as he rolled onto his side.

“Don't let me stop you.” the figure said, and if the glow of his pipe wasn't enough of a give away, the low voice was.

Terry grumbled and reached for the sheet to pull up under his chin, but there was no sheet and he realised with little care for his dignity that he lay atop the made bed, in nothing but his underwear.

“What do you mean?” he said quietly, voice a little high and broken with sleep. He could almost feel Graham's smile upon him. His eyes were starting to adjust so maybe he could just about see it too.

“Whatever it was you were dreaming about.”

Terry was trying too hard to remember how he even got into this bed, forget what it was he seemed to dreaming about. He didn't remember leaving the party, or taking any of his clothes off. But he realised, as his body and his senses slowly started to connect to his brain, that he was fully erect, something Graham had obviously noticed despite all the hotel room lights being off.

“Was I in it?”

“In what?”

“Your dream. You were making the most lovely noises.”

He was glad Graham couldn't see him blushing, because he could feel his cheeks burning red. That might have been the drink though. He remembered _that_. Plenty of that. And talking of drinks, he heard a small chink and in the blueish glow of the room he watched Graham bring a short tumbler up to his lips, the movement of it forcing the ice to bounce against the glass.

Terry swallowed, his throat tight and mouth dry. It could've been the fact that he was gasping for a drink himself (preferably water), or the fact that he could now see Graham's eyes across the room, burning into him with some unspoken desire he'd seen many times before.

Slowly he brought his hand round to the waist band of his briefs and paused when he saw Graham still in his chair, the glass hovering by his mouth. He touched himself over the fabric first, trying to keep his eyes open and fixed on Graham's face. He could just about make out the other man's expression, something between surprise and smirk.

Graham took a swig before relaxing further into his chair, the wood creaking as he did, drink coming to rest on his knee, loosely held in his hand.

Terry's heart raced as he squeezed his erection, a small whimper escaping his lips when he did. He watched Graham closely, but the other man didn't make a move. He sat completely still, the pipe in his other hand slowly emanating smoke, swirling around him like some sort of ethereal mist. Perhaps Terry was still dreaming. And if that was so, then to hell with it...

He stretched his knees apart, slipping a hand under his briefs and wrapping a hand around his cock as he took his bottom lip between his teeth. He knew Graham could see him better than he could see Graham, and the man was obviously fishing for a show, so Terry gave it to him. He stroked himself in time with his hips, slowly rutting up into his fist, letting out the softest of moans when he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, feeling it leaking already. Having a voyeur was a kink he never knew he had, yet here he was.

His eyes snapped open when he realised they were closed and he tried to re-focus on Graham. The man stayed stationary in the chair across the room, only moving to bring his pipe or glass up to his mouth. The way his leg was crossed; ankle resting on his knee; meant his crotch was obstructed from view, so Terry could only imagine if he was making him at all excited in the way he wanted him to be.

He was getting to the point now where only his own pleasure mattered now anyway, but the way Graham was staring seemed to really be speeding things along and he pumped his fist a little faster, bringing his free hand up to his face to bite down on the back of his finger.

That elicited the first sound from Graham he'd heard since he started performing his little “show” for him and the quiet low hum had Terry shivering from head to toe. He squeezed harder around his erection, the leaking pre-come dampening his abdomen as the tip poked out from under the fabric. His balls pulled tight as he went harder, faster, feeling the edge of orgasm tug him closer and closer....

He was panting- and only realised when he took a pause to swallow and heard Graham's shallow breathing. When he turned his head on the pillow he watched Graham un-cross his legs, stretching them open in-front of him, the huge bulge in his pants presenting itself like some sort of reward.

Terry's free hand splayed out across the bed, grabbing the sheet below him into a fist as he pulled harder at his cock.

“Oh... _fuck_.” he groaned, body shaking as he watched Graham's hand, now free of his drink, rest against his own crotch lazily. His thumb merely circled above the fly, and if Terry wasn't so adamant on keeping his eyes on it he would've turned his whole body into the mattress and fucked it until he was coming against the hotel sheets.

Instead he let his climax grab hold whilst he stayed on his back, hips writhing up into his hand as he moaned and whined like a whore, letting his whole body feel the weight of his orgasm, coming into his hand and spoiling his underwear, the wetness making an obscene sound as he carried on until there was nothing left. His hand slowly came to a still, body shivering and chest heaving, when he was jolted out his post-coital haze by the sound of Graham moving.

Terry watched him stand, looking impossibly tall and satisfyingly intimidating as he moved towards him. The bed dipped as he sat on it, almost covering Terry's body with his own as his hands came to rest either side of his head, and he lowered himself, their noses touching as Terry still tried to catch his breath.

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” he said, his breath tasting like tonic and tobacco against Terry's lips.

Before Terry could answer, his mouth was covered by Graham's in a hungry yet surprisingly gentle kiss. It wasn't a completely unfamiliar feeling, but opposed to the few small moments Graham and Terry had shared previously (a shy kiss in the green room before heading onto set, a chaste kiss on the lips at an after party when no one else was looking) – this was full of lust and desperation.

Terry could've wrapped his legs around him right there, knickers still soggy and his heart still racing from having just come into his hand. When their tongues slipped against one another, Terry's cock jerked again in his hand, and that really would be a testament to Graham's power should he get two hard-ons in one night.

But then Graham pulled away, not before sneaking a hand up into Terry's hair and stroking his fingers fully through it, as if for his own amusement.

And Terry just sighed blissfully, eyes falling closed once again.


End file.
